house of hades
by goldenbug
Summary: the demi-gods have finally reached the doors
1. Chapter 1

**HOUSE OF HADES**

_this is my first fanfiction so enjoy _

Leo sighed with relief; they had finally reached the doors of death. It had been weeks since he had seen Percy and Annabeth. It pained Leo to think about them, he had only known Percy for a couple of days but he already considered him a close friend. It was after a quest that Annabeth took to find the Athena Parthenos a statue, which was stolen from her mother. Although she succeeded in finding the statue she along with Percy was pulled into Tartarus. Nico said that they were alive but if he was being honest Leo didn't really trust the guy.

"You guys ready for this" Jason shouted over the storm that was raging behind them not even Jason's powers could stop it. The house of hades was a massive black mansion built into the base of a mountain that was once the former mount of Olympus. The trees and plants that grew around the house black and withered but somehow were still alive. The gates that protected the house were made of Stygian iron, one of the few metals able to kill monsters.

It was Leo that had built the Argo II, it was Leo who had been possessed by the Eidolons and fired at camp Jupiter starting the next Civil War between demi-gods and it was Leo who led the charge to the doors of death. Blocking Leo from entering through the gates were several monsters unlike any he had seen before they and they were about to fight one pissed off demi-god. Jason may not have been able to stop the storm but he could redirect small parts of it. Lightning bolts were hitting the monsters which such speed, Leo was nearly hit several times himself.

Frank had turned into a dragon and the girls were fighting for their lives but it was Nico who brought death the most. Not monster came within six foot of him lived to tell the tale. Leo fought his hardest and when the last monster was killed all six demi-gods stood staring at the gates. Leo tried opening the gates with every tool he had in his belt but nothing worked. Next Jason tried, he struck the gates with lightning he even tried to fly over them but he hit an invisible force filed. "Hold on" shouted Nico before Jason had another go. "I have an idea." Nico walked up to the gates and took off the skull ring that was on this hand. He pressed it against the gates and the swung open immediately. "How'd you do that" Hazel asked. Nico shrugged "Dad's ring".

The doors of death lay open at the very back of the house. Nico looked through the doors and confirmed that there was no sign of Percy or Annabeth anywhere. "O.K" said Nico "we'll rest here for the night and deal with the doors tomorrow." "Who put you in charge" demanded Jason. "Oh shut the hell up Jason I'm getting real tired of your shit." Before a fight could break out Piper used her charmspeak to protect her boyfriend's ass as usual. They each found a room to sleep they had a long day ahead.

Leo was sleeping on a small couch; Nico was curled up in the corner. Leo woke with a start; his watch said it was 3:00. There were loud bangs and shouts coming from downstairs both boys ran down stairs and laughed when the saw who stumbled through the door.

Percy stood in the doorway an unconscious Annabeth in his arms. "Great, you guys made it." Percy said but it came out as barely a wispier. "Where are the others" he said while putting Annabeth on the floor. "Asleep" Nico said. "Well I guess we don't need them, you guys ready to close the doors we got to do it fast we were followed." Percy was about to walk back through the doors before Nico grabbed his arm "where do you think you're going I should go I'm a child of hades." Percy sighed "No Nico, I once promised your sister that I would look after you need to stay here look after Annabeth for me"

Leo watched this argument it made him realise that he was still the seventh wheel. Nemesis told him once that he 'will always be the outsider, the seventh wheel. You will not find a place among your brethren.' Leo knew that he had to do if anyone could reunite the camps it would be Percy. In the distance he could hear the shouts of monsters getting closer and closer. If he wanted to avoid a battle like yesterday he would have to move quickly.

While the other two were distracted Leo ran through and slammed it shut. He could hear the others shouting for him to come back. His hands burst into flames and he wielded the door shut hopefully the others would do the same. The monsters were now upon him and with the doors closed there was no way out. The monsters through him against a wall and knocked him completely out.

Leo had woken up but did not dare open his eyes there was something wrong. The ground was soft and birds were chirping. He opened his eyes and there was a girl staring down at him. "Hi I'm Calypso, welcome to Ogygia.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy stepped off the Argo II it had only been a week since he and Annabeth escaped from Tartarus and Leo sacrificed himself to close the doors. Besides Leo only Annabeth knew how to partly control the ship and since she was unconscious the ships defensives were useless. But Percy could control the boat its self by his will alone. Every night Percy stood guard, he didn't eat, sleep or talk to the others. Jason wasn't powerful to make the ship fly on his own so traveling by sea was the only way to go.

If the others managed to convince him to get some rest he stood guard outside Annabeth's room. He had vowed to never sleep until she was safe, a promise he had made in the deepest pit of hell. Tartarus where very monster Percy had ever killed lived down there. He never wanted to relive any of those memories ever again with anyone besides Annabeth and when Piper tried to get Percy to tell them what it was like by using charmspeak he snapped. He pinned her against the side of the boat the waves suddenly became rough and rose 20ft the winds grew rough getting faster and faster a hurricane formed around the ship. "Never ever ask me that again. Do you **_understand."_** When she nodded the storm instantly stopped as Percy stormed down the stairs.

Percy stepped off the Argo II carrying Annabeth in his arms; she still hadn't woken up yet. She had been knocked unconscious after the fight for their lives. For over a month they had survived with only a few broken bones here and there. But that didn't matter when they were together it was only at the last possible moment with the doors in sight that she got injured. The one thing that kept them going was the thought of returning home to camp half blood and now he was finally here with an unconscious girlfriend. The fight against camp Jupiter had gone in favour of the Greeks even though they were outnumbered the romans over looked one detail only a demi-god can enter camp and there army is mostly made up of Legacies. They never had a chance and were forced to surrender. Jason went off to talk to his camp with the others in tow while Percy ran up to the big house he hoped Nico had already arrived since he shadow travelled from the house of hades but there was no sign of him the other campers said he delivered a message saying that the Argo II was on the way then left.

Percy was dead on his feet and was ordered to return to his cabin for some needed sleep but he couldn't rest while the others tried to heal Annabeth what if something went wrong and he was too unconscious to help. Instead he went to the lake being underwater made him feel better. A kid from Ares cabin summoned him to a war council meeting Gaea was still trying to come back to life and the romans tried to invade the camp something had to be done and fast. The others seemed to think it was up to Percy the romans listened to him once maybe they will do it again. Jason was roman but Percy was a leader in both camps they needed him to rally all the demi-gods if they were to survive.

Percy left the room when an Apollo kid said Annabeth had finally woken and he raced to see her for if he was to lead all demi-gods into battle she was one he couldn't do it without.


End file.
